


To be Free (Ace x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Former Celestial Dragon, Humor, Runaway, Sarcasm, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born as a Celestial Dragon and she hated it, so (Y/n) ran away at the age of 17. Along her journey of searching for freedom, (Y/n) meets Whitebeard & his crew,  she works her way to the top and becomes one of the strongest female Pirate to ever exist. A famous rookie named Ace comes along, and joins Whitebeard, and turns (Y/n)'s life upside down. Ace will teach her how to become truly free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cough Syrup: https://youtu.be/_mh0N6vgicE

**(Start Song)**

What is freedom? Many people know, but some people aren't so lucky. One person for example, is a young 16 year old girl that goes by the name (F/n) (L/n). She's a beautiful young woman, who most people thinks has it all. It's true, she has wealth, power, and beauty...but there was always something missing from her life. She never knew what is was. All she knew up until this point was, _she hated her life._

(Y/n) is a Celestial Dragon. Some people envy them, others are afraid of them. Who wouldn't be? They have the power to arrest you, to enslave you, to **kill** you. (Y/n) was different from the other arrogant Celestial Dragon's. She's kind, she buys slaves just so she can let them go, she gives to the poor. 

The people who know her personally, know that she is different. But just because of her title, other's hate her or respect her out of fear. Tomorrow was her birthday. Her seventeenth birthday to be exact. What was she gonna wish for? Freedom. 

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

"Ma'dam (Y/n), supper is ready." said one of father's slaves, Willow. 

"Thanks. I'll be down in a minute." I said, as I was fixing my hair. She nodded and left the room as the door shut with a small click. I sighed, and stared at my reflection. _'Tomorrow...I'm going to leave. Leave this awful life.'_

_'Freedom. That's all I want. I just, need to escape. I want to live on the edge, have adventures, be my own person.'_ I stood from my seat, and left my room, starting down the several stairs leading to the dining hall. Tonight we have guests visiting. More Celestials I expect. It always is. _'Damn, these heels are so uncomfortable,'_ I thought as I reached the bottom of the staircase. I was wearing a long (f/c) dress that reached my ankles, and matching (f/c) heels. My hair was in a side braid, and I had on only a slight bit of mascara and pink lipgloss.

I entered the dining hall, and all eyes are on me.

"You look lovely as always, dear." said father. I bowed as a thanks, and took my seat next to Gary Charles. 

"Father, I didn't know the Charles family was coming over." I spoke. If I didn't this formal crap, I would get hit later.

"Yes dear. We have a very important announcement for you." I rose my eyebrow at this and nodded my head as a sign for him to continue. 

"We're getting married!" yelled Gary in my ear, and hugged me from the side. I swear my eyes popped out of my sockets.

"Excuse me?! When in the _hell_ did you decide this!?" I yelled, standing and slamming my hands on the table.

" _Dear_ , it is efficient for both families if you both were to marry. You have no say, and a young lady like you shouldn't be speaking such vulgar words." he spoke, every word laced with venom and hatred. _'I hate ya too dad.'_

"No way in hell am I marrying him! I want to marry someone _I_ pick. Not you!" Shit...I'm losing my temper. Now he stood and slammed his hands on the table, causing me to jump a little, but it's still not enough to falter my confidence. 

"Dammit (Y/n)! Listen to me! You have **NO** choice in the manner, so be a good child and do as I say!" The whole room was silent. Something warm is pricking at the corner of my eyes. _'T-the hell? W-Why am I about to cry?'_ I immediately stormed off to my room, and started packing all of my things, letting my tears freely cascade down my face. 

"T-There's no way in hell that I-I'm gonna marry that asshole." I kicked my heels messily across my room, and disposed of my dress, ripping it in the process. I ditched the corset that made it hard to breath, and changed into normal clothes. It was a baggy deep sea blue v-neck tee shirt, with short black shorts with white outline and a white string, and some black sneakers. I took down my (h/c) hair and let my locks fall. I wiped away all of my makeup and tears. I looked like a normal human being. It felt nice.

_'I can finally be normal....I can finally be, free.'_ I took a deep breath in and gazed at my window.

"Finally." I slung the backpack over one of my shoulders and dashed for the window. I opened it up and slid out onto the roof. _'Second floor, shouldn't be too hard to get down. It was that dumbass dad's fault for forcing so many karate and self defense lessons down my throat.'_ I scanned the area and found a nice sakura tree. I slid my way over to the spot where the tree was and jumped, landing perfectly on a branch, causing a few petals to fall and fly away in the light breeze.

_'Beautiful. They look so free.'_ A large smile spread across my face as I hopped onto the ground, and ran at full speed towards the ocean that I have been waiting so long for. 

_'What is freedom? I'll finally find out.'_


	2. Compliments

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

_'Is it morning already?'_ I slowly peeled my eyes open and sat up from the small boat that I have been using for a few days now. I look around and noticed that I washed up on a beach while I was sleeping.

"Guess I better check the Island for a town and a log pose." I said to myself. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stood. I wobbled a bit but I managed to get out semi safely. I pulled the boat further onto shore and started exploring. 

"Damn, it's so hot." I whispered to myself. I made it to the center of the island, and what do ya know? It's a town! It's actually fairly large....how in the hell didn't I notice any boats or people around?! I started walking down the street, looking for a restaurant. 

I was still wearing the v-neck and those shorts and apparently this island is full of a bunch of pervs. I wouldn't like to admit this to anyone...but I am a huge perv. Just saying. Eventually I came across a bar that people around town said makes pretty decent food. I push the doors open and suddenly all eyes are on me. Sadly, I'm used to so many people staring at me, so I just walk to a bar stool and sit down like I'm the only person there. 

"Hi there miss! What can I get ya today?" asked the bartender. He was a tall man, mid twenties, brown hair, hazel eyes, and a perfect smile. _'Damn. Are you on the menu?'_ I thought. I shook my head, ridding me of my own perviness.

"Can I see your menu?" He nodded and handed me the menu. 

"Can I have, (f/f)?" 

"Sure, anything to drink?"

"Sake please." I handed him the menu, and in exchange he handed me my mug full of liquor. Suddenly a fairly large man sits by me and gives me a smile that sends chills up my spine. He was obviously drunk, he reeked of sweat, booze....and shame. _'If that's the combination, he just got laid. I feel bad for the poor girl...or, guy?It's really hard to tell.'_

"-hic-haha, nice legs! What time do they open?" I didn't even get time to make a snarky comeback before he started up again, "If you're feeling down, can I-hic-feel you up?" These have got to be the worst pick up lines I have ever heard! But I couldn't help but laugh inwardly...maybe if I lead him on he can pay for my meal, and give me more of those shitty pick up lines for entertainment.

I started taking another sip of my drink...until one of those pick up lines made me choke on my drink.

"First, I'd like to kiss you passionately on the lips, then, I'll move up to your belly button." _'Dammit, don't laugh.'_

"Oi, did you-hic-drop something?" _'Play along.'_

"Hm?"

"Your standards, hi I'm Patrick." _'Damn these are hilariously bad.'_

"Hey, I'm (Y/n)." 

"Do you have a map? Because I need to find my way into your pants." I let a small unnoticeable chuckle escape my lips. _'If he keeps going and I laugh, he'll probably get pissed. Oh well....I'm surprisingly enjoying this.'_

"Just call me baby, cause I wanna be inside you for the next 9 months." 

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" _'Shit! I-I couldn't do it! That one made me lose it.'_ My food finally arrived and I started gulping it down. The compliments stopped and he stared at me, his eyes full of anger. I kept eating so I wouldn't be hungry when I had to run my ass the hell out of there. He slammed his fist into the bar and stood up. Getting everyones attention. He raised his fist and was about to hit me when I stopped his fast punch with my own hand.

"W-What the hell?"

"CABBAGE! Peace!" I yelled as I gunned it out of there. I could hear an infuriated scream coming from the bar, but I was running deeper into the town. _'Huh...now where the hell am I?'_


	3. A Pineapple Enters

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

_'Okay....I see, a blacksmith, a lot of clothing stores, furniture, several luxury hotels, and holy shit, is that a casino? That thing's fucking huge! If I use the remaining berris I have, it gives me a small chance of getting a much larger amount, but it also puts me at risk of losing it all. Eh.... **fuck it.** Go big or go home. And I **really** don't want to go home.'_ I start walking towards a casino. Jesus people are rude here! They keep pushing and shoving me just to clear their way. Dumbasses, they'll only run into more and more people. 

I finally made it to the casino, only a few bruises. I enter and the only things I smell is smoke and liquor. _'Just like dad's breath.'_ I laugh to myself. I find myself being lured towards the Blackjack table. I took a seat next to a man with a...really weird haircut. It looks like a fucking pineapple! Who get's their hair done like that?!

I must have been staring, because he gave me the weirdest look followed by a smirk. I turn my gaze back to the dealer, a blush of embarrassment creeping onto my cheeks. _'Well fuck.'_

The game started off like usual blackjack. People thinking that they'll be lucky....but end up completely failing and losing everything. Now it's just me and Mr. Pineapple over here. 

"Twenty-One." said the dealer, handing me my stack of chips. I smiled a small but genuine smile. I turned so little into so much...damn I'm good. Suddenly two men in black suits and ties stand next to the dealer. 'Shit, did they figure out that I was counting?' One of them whispered something into the dealers ear and the dealer nodded. The two men walked over to me, linked their arms with mine and dragged me off of my stool. The pineapple guy looked at me astonished. 

"Gah! Get your damn hands off of me." I said as they slowly dragged me away.

"You were counting cards which is against the rules. The dean has to punish you." says one of them, stopping in their tracks. The pineapple guy has a look on his face that I can't describe, but I ignored him and started being myself.

"What is this? The fucking mafia?" I say.

"Yes." one of them replies bluntly.

"Fuck." is all I had to say. _'Why are we still stopped?'_ I tried to move but then they started dragging me again. _'nope, fuck this. I'm not gonna die here.'_ I stood up and walked backwards until I managed to trip one of the guys with my foot, and once he fell, the other guy and I fell with him. Their hold loosened on me, and I escaped and stood. I got into my fighting stance as they got into theirs.

"We'll give you one more chance to come with us peacefully."

"Jesus, I didn't even do one of those cool badass moves yet, and you're already only giving me, _'one more chance'_. SOOOOO LAME!" I had a pout on my lips, but it quickly turned into a smirk as they both charged towards me at once. I jumped up in the air before they could tackle me and landed on their heads and kicked them down to the floor. 

_'Am I really that fat? One of them is already out cold! Man, I need to exercise more!'_ The other sat on his knees, ready to get up until I kicked him across his face (Levi style from AOT if you have ever seen it), causing his jaw to make a not-so-good popping sound. He fell onto the floor, a bloody mouth, and random teeth everywhere.

"Haha...ha...better get going then....BYE!" I yelled as I ran out of there, slowly pickpocketing every person I happen to run by, including that Mr.Pineapple. I made it back to where my boat is, slightly panting and sweating.

_'How in the hell did I find my small ass boat again?! This place is huge! And...AND...WHY DIDN'T I STEAL A BETTER BOAT!?'_ I was now pissed with myself. I felt around in my pocket and sighed.

"Damn, all those rich bastards had nothing except a few measly berris and some guys watch. Maybe the watch will go for something good." I said to myself...I was deep in thought until a deep **'EHEM'** interrupted them. I stood and turned around, seeing Mr.Pineapple himself standing there.

"Shit." I say.

"You know, It isn't nice to steal people's watches-yoi." _'I like the way this man talks!'_

"Sorry, but it was so awesome that I couldn't resist-yoi." I say copying him. He smirks and steps a little closer.

I sigh and then say, "Here take the damn watch. I'll go beat a watch out of someone else." I tossed him the shiny watch and he caught it with ease.

"You know, those guys you beat up in the casino were people working directly for the world government, I wouldn't be surprised if they put a bounty on your head-yoi." 

"Eh, I don't care. I hate the government anyways. It's just filled with a bunch of dicks." _'Yep. I know that one for sure.'_

"True, true. So, random question time. What do I look like-yoi?"

"A pineapple. Random question time. Why are you still here-yoi?" I said, mimicking his stance and everything.

"I mean who do I look like."

"Mr.Pineapple." A low growl comes from him. I laugh.

"But uh, you kinda remind me of a guy named Marco from Whitebeard's.........crew......holy shit." He had a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"So you do know who I am-yoi. Who may you be?"

"(F/n)."

"Last name?" he asks.

"Not important." I state. _'If I expose my last name....people will know my background and I will be more fucked than a hooker on Valentine's Day. I guess everyone needs a little love though. Haha, right?'_

"I see. Well come with me, I have someone I want you to meet-yoi."

"Is this someone Whitebeard?" I asked.

"N-No." _'Caught.'_

"Yes it is~! Come on Mr.Pineapple! Don't lie to me~!" I say, approaching him.

"Stop calling me a pineapple (Y/n)-yoi!"

"Correction, I'm calling you Mr.Pineapple." 

"Shut up and come with me-yoi."

"WOAH! You have to buy me dinner first!" His face turns a few shades of red. _'Check and mate.'_

"Haha, KIDDING~! Let's go you pervy pineapple!" I walk behind the pineapple, his blush of embarrassment hasn't even calmed down yet. _'I feel so accomplished. I have a good feeling about this.'_


	4. Whitebeard

**Marco's P.O.V. (Because we FINALLY have another character included in my shitty writing) :D**

"UUGGHHHH! How much lonnggeeer?" she asked, slowly walking behind me.

"(Y/n)-yoi, we've only been walking for a few feet." A tick mark appears on my head the moment she says, "IT'S SO FAAAAAR!"

_'I swear to god, this girl acts like a 4 year old-yoi.'_

"Stop acting like a child, or I won't take you to pops-yoi." I threatened.

"Okay..." _'Oh thank god,'_ "Then it was nice meeting you Mr.Pineapple. Tell beardo I said hi~!" 'Wait...' _"WHAT?!"_ She snickered and said, "JUST KIDDING~~!"

_'She's actually pretty amusing. I think the crew will like her.'_

"So (Y/n)-yoi."

"Hm?"

"What's your story?"

"Not important. You Mr.Pineapple? Did people try to eat you? Is that why you became a pirate? Is it to get vengeance for your fallen brethren?! I PROMISE I WON'T EAT ANOTHER OF YOUR KIND! LET ME GO! PLEASE SPARE ME!" _'Thatch will love her.'_ I let out a chuckle.

"OOOOOH! I like the ship. Very stylish. I hear whales are very in." she says. I didn't even realise we were here.

"Oi! Marco's back! AND HE BROUGHT BACK A CUTE GIRL!" yelled someo _ne_ from deck. I made a 'tch' sound and I heard (Y/n)-yoi chuckle.

"Damn, I thought I was better than ' _cute_ ' but I'll take what I can get I guess." I laughed at that.

 

**Timeskip! Haha, I'm just too fucking lazy to write how they got onto the ship. :D SO like 2 minutes ahead!**

 

Everyone started to gather around (Y/n)-yoi.

"Hey sexy lady!" yelled one of my more pervy crewmates. He was calling (Y/n)-yoi over with his index finger. She walked over to them and tilted her head to the said as if asking, _'what?'_.

 

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

 

"Haha! If I could make you come with one finger, imagine what I can do with my whole hand." he said to me.

"I'm not complaining." And signal the wink! He blushes. _'Haha, I'm guess he wasn't expecting that response.'_

**"GURAGURAGURA!"** That whole laugh/scream vibrated the whole ship, and possibly even the whole grand line. _'What in the hell?'_ I turned around and none other than the all-mighty Whitebeard was there. _'Damn that guy's huge! He must've gotten a lot of ass if he has the size in his pants that I'm thinking.'_

"Welcome! What brings you here child?" He asks/shouts.

"Well you see, Mr.Pineapple brought me here for some reason! So if you want to know, ask the Pervy Pineapple over there." I said, pointing my thumb out in the direction of Mr.Pineapple. Everyone broke up in laughter, and yes...that includes Mr.Beardo himself.

"I think (Y/n)-yoi here should join our crew." he stated. Wait...WHAT?!

 

"WHAT?!" I shout. My eyes wide as plates.

"She's really strong, and she's a criminal anyways-yoi."

**"GURAGURAGURA! Is that so?! You never have poor judgement my son, it's all up to (Y/n). I welcome anyone as my child. So, would you like to become my daughter (Y/n)?"**

_'Daughter? Family? Everyone loves him and respects him so much...and it isn't out of fear. They treat him like their real dad. Plus...this crew seems like a lot of fun...'_

"Count me in!" I yelled.

"YEEAAAH!"

"WELCOME TO THE CREW!"

"GLAD TO FINALLY HAVE A LADY ON THE CREW!"

"ALL RIGHT!" all of these phrases were repeated over and over again, each time by a new mouth.

_'I think, I'm going to like it here!'_


	5. ENTER THE SEXY FIRE GOD! (FINALLY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IMPORTANT! Okay peeps, ima be honest here. This is my second time writing this because by dumbass internet decided to be a bitch...and well....let's say everything went 'poof'. T^T I THOUGHT IT WAS A REALLY GOOD CHAPTER TOO! I had so many puns and ERMEEURH SKND okay, Enjoy...? *silently cries*
> 
> TAKE TWO!

**_~Time Skip to 7 months later~_ **

 

It only took seven months for the name (F/n) (L/n) to spread all over the world, and for it to be printed onto wanted posters. She is now recognized as one of the most powerful Whitebeard pirates with a bounty of 470 million, she is also recognized as one of the most powerful female pirates to roam the seas. (Y/n) is now fourth division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Currently, she is on a summer island, lying on the sandy beach along with Thatch and Marco. They are relaxing after an excruciating mission that their pops has given them. 

"Hey, Mr.Pineapple?"

 _"Hm."_ Marco hummed in response.

"Can pineapples even get a tan?" a tick formed on Marcos forehead.

"Ah, and (Y/n) is at it again! That's the 32nd pineapple remark today! Keep it up (Y/n)!" exclaimed Thatch happily. (Y/n) sat up and smiled.

"What kind of weirdo keeps track of pineapple jokes?"

"A weirdo with no life and a pineapple for a friend." he said, sitting up as well. Her grin widened, as did his.

"Yep, I guess that's true." Marco wouldn't admit this, but he actually enjoys their annoyingness. Just not the pineapple jokes. Those annoyed the shit out of him. He sat up and glared at the two.

"GAH! PERVY PINEAPPLE GONE MAD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" yelled (Y/n) as she stood up and started to run along the sandy beach. Marco glared daggers at (Y/n) and Thatch quickly ran after her, trying to get away from the pervy pineapple known as Marco the Pheonix. Marco stood up and started running after the two. He was catching up fast. 

(Y/n) looked over her shoulder, and then...stopped. Then Thatch stopped, and finally Marco. (Y/n) started sniffing the air. None of them would actually say this out loud, but over time they all found out that (Y/n) had a great sense of smell, and only on _very_ rare occasion, would it be off. They have learned to trust her sniffer.

"What do ya smell?" asked Thatch, as he too, tried to sniff the air. He got nothing.

"I smell.... _smoke?"_

"Smoke?" they asked in unison. She nodded.

"What kind of smoke (Y/n)-yoi?"

"Is it cigar smoke? DID THAT BASTARD SMOKER FOLLOW US HERE?!" yelled Thatch angrily. 

"N-no. It smells like fire smoke." 

"We better find the source just in case it dangers us or anything on the island-yoi." They nodded in agreement.

"I'll go middle." (Y/n) volunteered.

"I'll take left." spoke up Thatch. That only left Marco with the right section of the woods. They all nodded.

"Do the usual signal when we find the source?" asked Thatch.

"Of course." (Y/n) and Marco said in unison. They all quickly ran into their assigned section. (Y/n) started walking deeper and deeper into the woods, smelling the air while trying to track it. Suddenly a streak of flame was in front of her, making her step back a little. The flames died down a little, and emerging from them was none other than the famous rookie pirate, Portgas D. Ace.

 _'Damn. He's hot. Both literally and metaphorically,'_ thought (Y/n). Yes, she was staring. Ace had a sexy smirk plastered on his face as he said, "Like what ya see?"

Without missing a beat (Y/n) said, "Well yeah. I mean, DAMN you're hot! Like seriously." He wasn't expecting that answer in all honesty. Then the smirk reappeared on his sexy god like face.

"In what way?" he asked. _'I LITERALLY JUST ANSWERED THAT QUESTION IN MY HEAD A FEW MOMENTS AGO!'_ thought (Y/n).

"Both, isn't it obvious? Or is that head of yours only filled with _hot_ air?" He raised an eyebrow out of amusement.

"Was that a pun?"

"It was."

"Oh right!"

"Right what?" he asked, confused. She casually walked over to a tree, and kicked it over like it was a tin can. That was their signal for when they found the source. They should arrive soon.

"WHAT THE?! WHAT DID THAT TREE EVER DO TO YOU?!" 

"THIS BASTARD KILLED MY FAMILY! I HAD TO DO IT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'S A MONSTER!" aaaand cue the over dramatic fall to knees and have the forearm shield her forehead. He laughed.

"But seriously, WHY?!" he yelled. She stood, wiping off imaginary dust. 

"Oh calm down Ace, don't get so _hot_ headed!" 

_"Did you just-"_

"Oh I did."

 _'But speaking of hot, I'm dying. This sun is fucking killing me!'_ She complained within her mind. I guess it was good she was wearing light clothing. She wore a (f/c) bikini top, black and white shorts, and she was shoeless. Ace chuckled a sexy chuckle, and I mean, _sexy._ He took a step forward towards her.

"Don't come any closer! You're already getting me so _hot_ and bothered." wink. 

"How many puns do you have?" 

"You don't want to know." Suddenly from both sides, Marco and Thatch came up to her.

 

"You found it (Y/n)-yoi?" 

"Sure as hell did Mr.Pineapple!" 

"What did that smoke come from?" asked Thatch.

"A very sexy walking campfire." 

 _"Eh?"_ the two asked in unison. She pointed towards Ace, and they turned around. 

"Hiya!" he said, waving cheerfully. 

"SEE?! He's so hot he's scorching my eyes!" and cue yet another wink and a chuckle. 

"What are you talking about (Y/n)-yoi?"

"PERVY PINEAPPLE! I'm shocked! You're so pervy, you should have seen it by now. Are you feeling okay?"

"(Y/n)-yoi, you of all people can't call a person pervy. You're the biggest perv I know." 

"Riiiiiight. Whatever you say pervy pineapple."

"We need to go check in with pops before he get's worried." said Thatch. They all agreed and started walking away, and then she stopped turned around and smiled towards Ace, who returned the smile.

"Sorry, I gotta go. If I don't I'll get _burned."_

"Is your good bye really going to be a pun?"

"It isn't a goodbye dumbass, it's a _'see ya later'. "_

"Alright, _see you later."_ she winked at him and started running up to Thatch and Marco, and she disappeared behind the big bundles of trees. He sighed out of amusement.

 _'She is really something,'_ Ace thought to himself.

He turned around and started walking towards the camp him and his crew had set up.

_'Alright then, I'll see you later... **(Y/n).'**_


End file.
